Shattered
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: Merlín busca la magia en las cosas más comunes de la vida, mientras Arturo sigue trabajando duro por las metas para las que siente que nació. Antes de que se den cuenta, todos sus sueños y anhelos se encontraran frente a ellos, y las últimas palabras que les faltaron decir cumplirán su propósito.


_Ayer morí,_

_Mañana sangraré,_

_En la caída de tu luz._

_El futuro se abre más allá del creer,_

_Para saber porque la esperanza muere._

_Perder todo lo que se encontró, un mundo tan vacío, suspendido en un compromiso._

_Es pronto para seguir el silencio de este sonido._

_De alguna manera, el sol cae._

_Y para encontrar respuestas, _

_Tenemos que olvidas todas las preguntas que llamamos hogar,_

_Pasando las tumbas de lo desconocido._

.

.

.

Una calle por la que pasaba todos los días, con la mirada perdida por los cielos, imaginando el volar que podrían tomar las aves, o las hojas que podrían caer y los lugares que recorrerían antes de tocar el suelo.

Una calle que él pronto empezaría a conocer, con las manos y la vista atareados en los papeles que tendría que entregar.

Una calle que los encontró. Hombros que chocan, papeles que caen, ojos que se cierran y pies que tropiezan.

-¡¿Es que no podrías ser más torpe?! -un regaño automático.

-Lo siento, mi señor. -una disculpa apresurada.

Reflejos de algo más. Ambos han escuchado sus voces y levantan la vista.

Uno de rodillas, a punto de tomar los documentos. El otro con las palmas raspadas por la caída. Ambos, se vuelven a mirar. Finalmente.

-¡Arturo!

Aún antes de que sus brazos lo tengan entre sí, ya está llorando. La respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo dolorosamente. Lo apresa con toda su fuerza, con tanto miedo y tanta alegría.

¿Esto era un sueño? Simplemente no podía ser un sueño, porque nunca había dolido tanto. Porque en sus sueños él siempre estaba ahí, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-Merlín, me estás asfixiando.

-No me importa, no te dejaré ir de nuevo.

-Merlín… -lo llamó con un tono amenazante, que no hizo más que hacerlo reír. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Logró separarse de él, pero no lo soltó, y con una mano se limpió las lágrimas. En ese momento no le importaba que lo viera llorar, porque ya había sufrido demasiado su silencio como para callarle más.

Arturo lo miraba. Había esperado su encuentro demasiado tiempo. Tenía tanto que contarle, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, algunas que no tenían respuesta.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser Merlín la última persona que encontrara? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo? ¿Él también lo estuvo esperando? ¿Qué hizo todo ese tiempo tan lejos? ¿Por qué… les tomó tanto tiempo volver a estar juntos?

Hoy solo sabía algo: amaba a ese idiota que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y rubor.

-Te tardaste mucho en encontrarme, ¿no, idiota?

-¿Disculpa? -lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Sí. Quiero decir, al final tuve que ser yo el que viniera a buscarte, porque tengo un sirviente muy inútil.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

Dudo un momento antes de decirlo con una fingida altanería que sí, lo sabía. Pero la sonrisa de Merlín indicaba que sabía la verdad.

La sonrisa de Merlín…

Terminó tomándolo de la nuca y acercar ambas frentes, con los ojos cerrados.

-Te extrañe.

Merlín estaba a punto de empezar a llorar en serio. Alzó la mirada, y encontró sus rostros tan cerca. Cerró la distancia entre sus labios, así como lo había soñado todo ese tiempo. Así como quiso al despedirse, pero no lo hizo, pues nunca soportaría recordar unos labios fríos.

No, la calidez que despedía su aliento era la mejor, y la suavidad, y la clase de dulzura que le hacía sentir. Todos esos eran los recuerdos que añoraba poseer.

Cuando se separó, encontró la penetrante mirada de quien fuera su príncipe en más de un sentido en otra vida, temiendo un poco por su respuesta.

Cuando Arturo parecía dispuesto a decirle algo, una serie de aplausos sonó a su alrededor y Merlín se encontró con que estaban rodeados por varios de sus antiguos amigos y caballeros. Todos los miraban con una sonrisa, aún Gwen, de la mano con Lancelot.

Se sonrojó profundamente, y Arturo soltó un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba del suelo y terminaba de recoger sus papeles.

-En serio, chicos, no pudieron escoger un mejor momento para aparecer.

-Bueno, es que tardabas mucho y veníamos a ver que estabas haciendo. Y tal vez haya sido mejor así, parecías dispuesto a violarlo aquí mismo, Arturo. -expresó Gwaine, con una mirada pícara dedicada a Merlín, quien se sonrojó profundamente.

-Voy a fingir que no escuché eso, Gwaine.

Los saludos, más llanto por parte de Merlín y Gwen, las burlas a expensas de ellos por el espectáculo a media calle, toda esa calidez que rodeaba a Merlín, dejó que fuera guiado a un edificio moderno como si hubiera formado parte de ese grupo de adultos jóvenes atractivos toda la vida. Más de una vida.

Cuando todos comenzaron a entrar a un apartamento en uno de los pisos superiores, Merlín se dio cuenta de que algo le había faltado.

-Arturo.

El mencionado se quedó rezagado fuera de su nueva casa, esperando a que hablara.

-Yo… te amo, Arturo. Ahora, antes y… -pero no pudo terminar, porque unos labios que esperaba se volvieran cada vez más familiares lo callaron.

-Yo también. Te amo, Merlín.

.

.

.

_Y perdí, lo que soy._

_Y no puedo entender, porque mi corazón está tan roto, rechazando tu amor._

_Sin amor, me ha ido mal._

_Vida, menos palabras, y continuar._

_Pero sé. Todo lo que sé. Es que el final se acerca._

_¿Quién soy desde el inicio?_

_Llévame a casa, a mi corazón._

_Déjame ir. Y correré. No seré silenciado…_


End file.
